ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Soldier's Back
is the 15th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on November 3rd, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Soldier's Back" Synopsis After discovering the Ancient Monster Gomess, Xio goes on alert, and Captain Kamiki receives news that his daughter is getting married. Estranged with his daughter for complex personal reasons, he's unable to contain his frustration at not hearing sooner, and can't decide whether or not to attend the ceremony. Plot One day, Xio learns that a monster named Gomess (S) has been attacking Area T4-7 at nights. It is then revealed that Gomess has been attacking the site for a while now and has been avoiding detection by burrowing around underground. After Captain Kamiki orders Daichi and the rest of Xio to analysis Gomess for when he may strike next, the Captain receives a letter from a member of his family known as "Hiromi Kamiki," who is inviting him to an unknown event. While meeting with Tachibana alone, Kamiki reveals that Hiromi is his daughter, and the invitation is her marrige. As the two talk though, Kamiki reveals that he and his daughter have not seen or heard from each other in a long time, and Kamiki is rather distant towards the idea of visiting her again for unknown reasons. Despite his distance however, Kamiki agrees to spend the day with his daughter, leaving Tachibana in charge of Xio during his leave. Meeting with Hiromi, Kamiki's reunion with her is very quiet. It is then revealed that when Hiromi was a little girl, her Mother was hospitalized from a Monster attack, but Kamiki however was forced to leave Hiromi when a Monster attack was breaking out, forcing him to leave them both behind for their protection. Since the day he left, Hiromi had grown some resentment towards her father for putting his duties to protect mankind over staying with his family. Before Kamiki can defend his duties, he learns that Gomess has surfaced once more, this time in Area S2-6, forcing his to cut his reunion with Hiromi short. Luckily, Xio has already deployed and are working to both evacuate people from Gomess's attack, as well as fight back against the Monster. However, Gomess shrugs off their assaults (as well as an Ultlaser) and continues to rampage. During the scuffle, Daichi manages to transform into Ultraman X, and both Ultra and Monster fight. Gomess proves to be a difficult opponent at first, but shortly after Ultraman X manages to take him down with the Bemstar Armor, Gomess burrows away before Ultraman X can finish him off with the Xanadium Beam. Later that night, Xio analyzes that Gomess is hiding under Area S2-6 to recover and thus are left to prepare for when it will strike next. The next day, the rest of Xio (Daichi, Wataru, Hayato, and Asuna) approach Kamiki for his hesitance to attend Hiromi's wedding (Tachibana had earlier mentioned to the other Xio members of Kamiki's estrangement to his daughter) stating that he should attend it while they take care of the Monster since it may be Kamiki's only opportunity to patch things up with his family. Suddenly, just as it seems that Kamiki is about to attend the Wedding, Xio picks up Dark Thunder Energy that rains down from the sky and strikes Gomess deep underground! Gomess emerges in Area K-3 now with new Dark Powers and rampages! Xio is quickly deployed and they hit the Monster with everything they have, including Ultlasers, Missiles, and Artillery. However thanks to the power boost from the Dark Thunder Energy, Gomess withstands everything they throw at him, and even manages to fight back with a newly acquired Laser Beam attack! Once again, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X and tries to fight back against the Monster. However thanks again to being powered by the Dark Thunder Energy, Gomess's new abilities allow Gomess to easily beat down Ultraman X until he is unable to fight back. Suddenly just as Gomess is about to finish off Ultraman X, Cyber Gomora is summoned by none other than Kamiki himself! Having a change of heart, Kamiki takes control of the Cyber Monster himself, and Cyber Gomora lays a fierce beating on Gomess. Cyber Gomora and Gomess's fight is at a standstill, but with Xio recovering to hit Gomess with another assault, Ultraman X recovers too and transforms into his Exceed X form. With Cyber Gomora assisting him, Exceed X turns the tables on Gomess and purifies the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back to normal. Now with the Monster weak enough to be beaten normally, Gomess is quickly destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Ultraman X's Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. With Gomess finally defeated, Kamiki hurries off to Hiromi's Wedding to try and catch it. Upon arriving however, Kamiki appears too late as the Church is empty. Despite Kamiki's lament however, Hiromi appears besides him, still in her wedding dress. Happy to see her Father arrive even if he was late, Kamiki walks Hiromi down the Church's Isle, their tension subsided. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Excluding both flashback episodes, this is the first episode in the Ultraman X series in which Dr. Guruman does not appear. *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show more of Ultraman X's abilities that have been introduced in the series so far, including his his multiple Mons Armors, Cyber Gomora, and his Exceed X form. *This episode was aired on November 3rd, the 61st anniversary of of the infamous Toho character, Godzilla. Interestingly (if not fittingly so,) after Gomess (a monster was was created from disguising one of the Godzilla suits back in 1966) is powered by the Dark Thunder Energy, he is given more traits and abilties that resemble those of Godzilla, such as: **The sound effects of the Monster's footsteps and the exact same Sound Effects used in Godzilla's original 1954 movie. **Glowing Fins, much like how Godzilla's fins glow mere seconds before firing his Atomic Ray. **Possessing both a Breath Weapon and a Pulse Weapon. Both of which Godzilla possessed as well, with his Atomic Ray and his Nuclear Pulse. *Additionally after receiving the power-up, Gomess is also given the roar of Jirass, another monster who was created from disguising a Godzilla suit. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes